Barney and Sagwa's Who Framed Sheriff Woody? (ClassicSagwatheChineseSIameseCat2001's version)
Barney's Who Framed Sheriff Woody? is the first Barney/Sagwa crossover movie, and an Children's live-action/traditionally/CGI animated film. It was released into movie theatres in the United States and Canada at the height of Barney's popularity on December 9, 2003. This is an adaptation to "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures in association with Pixar Animation Studios, CineGroupe and Gullane Entertainment. Plot When Sheriff Woody is framed for the demise of Barney's old friend Chris, Barney, Sagwa and their friends must find out who is responsible for the troubles and save Woody and defeat Smokey and his gang. Educational Theme: Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Sagwa Miao (Holly G. Frankel) * Dongwa Miao (Oliver Graiger) * Sheegwa Miao (Jessie Vinet) * Fufu (Rick Jones) * Shei Hu * Jet Jet (Erik Von Detton) * Hun Hun * Wing Wing * Lik Lik * Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks) * Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) * Thomas the Tank Engine (Tom Kenny) * Edward the Blue Engine (Ringo Starr) * Henry the Green Engine (Pierce Brosnan) * Gordon the Blue Engine (Neil Crone) * James the Red Engine (Bill Fagerbakke) * Percy the Small Engine (Rick Jones) * Toby the Tram Engine (Mark Moraghan) * Duck the GWR Engine (Clancy Brown) * Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines (Ringo Starr) * Oliver the GWR Engine (Tom Kenny) * Emily the Emerald Engine (Tara Strong) * Professor Tinkerputt * Smokey * Lucky * Red * Obnoxious (Originally Unnamed Alley Cat) Songs # The Barney Theme Song / Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme Song # Let's Play Together # The Having Fun Song # Just Imagine # Welcome to the World of Pixar # You've Got a Friend In Me (sung by Buzz Lightyear) # Welcome to the Island of Sodor # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine # My Name is Smokey # Oh No! # Please and Thank You # The Rocket Song # The Mooncake Song # The Friendship Song # Try and Try Again # Tinkerputt's Song # The Smurfs' Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Wonderful Ways to Say No # The More We Plan Together # Woody's Free! # It's Good to Be Home # Smile, Darn Ya, Smile # Friends Are Forever # I Love You Musical Directors *Bob Singleton *Randy Newman Writers *Stephen White *George Daughtry *Christopher Awdry *Britt Allcroft *Andrew Stanton Directors *Bruce Deck *Amy Tan *Kyle McCulloch *George Daughtry *Real Gobbatt (supervisor for Sagwa) *Britt Allcroft *David Mitton *John Lasseter Production Since the Barney crew heard and saw the 1988 Touchstone film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", they decided to make an adaptation of this, with Robert Zemeckis' permission, production for this movie began in June 2001 a month after Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat's premiere in May 2001, and after production for its first season ended. The Barney crew members (from Seasons 1-3/BYG) filmed the Barney and his friends scenes in Dallas, Texas, while Britt Allcroft and her Thomas staff did the Island of Sodor scenes in Shepperton Studios, England, and Amy Tan and her Sagwa staff animated the Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat scenes, the Pixar staff also filmed the Toy Story toy characters' movements. The animation and production took about a year and two months. Release Critical Reception This movie recieved postive reviews by people like critics, Barney fans and others. Crossovers like this have done greatly before (and All Stars to the Rescue in the real universe is bad). Box Office Before the film's release, Barney and Sagwa fans hope this will be a hit adaptation to the 1988 hit Touchstone/Disney film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". Since it came out, Barney's Who Framed Sheriff Woody became the higest domestic film of the month, beating "The Ren and Stimpy Movie" (which has been a good movie) and "Jay Jay's First Movie" (which has also been a excellent movie, too). Home Media This movie film was released on video on VHS and DVD on May 4, 2004. Trivia * Barney would have his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. * Baby Bop would have her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. * BJ has would have Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. * The Barney costume from "Up We Go!" would've been used. * The Barney voice from "Fun and Games" would've been used. * The Sagwa voice from "Spreading Rumors" would've been used. * This would've been another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen walking into the classroom with Robert and Keesha. * According to Barney, The Island of Sodor is a fictional island in the United Kingdom in Europe. * The Sodor scenes, though the engines and people intracting with Barney, Sagwa and their friends, had realism humor. Also to that, Sodor's scenes are filmed in Shepperton Studios and sent to Texas by Britt Allcroft as her permission. Also, the Season 4 models/sets would of been used. * According to Sheryl Leach, the Sagwa characters' posing movements are sent to Texas by Amy Tan. as her permission asked by Stephen White. * Thomas the Tank Engine's voice, since provided by Tom Kenny, is similar to SpongeBob's Early-Mid Season 1 voice. * The rendition of I Love You is the same from If the Shoe Fits..., with the same singing vocals from 1996-1997 home videos like Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. * Smokey's demise would have him revealing to be a toon, and being melted in Toon Dip. Transcript See script Opening and Closing to "Barney's Who Framed Sheriff Woody" North American VHS Original 2004 Release (Walt Disney Home Video Print) Opening # Green FBI Warnings (1997 version) # Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) # Join Us For a Special Preview bumper # The Incredibles teaser trailer # Coming to Video bumper # Inside Out VHS/DVD trailer # Sagwa's Lesson Stories trailer # Feature Presentation (1996) # Walt Disney Home Video (1991, with Jim Henson Video music) # Green Format Screen # THX logo # Walt Disney Pictures logo (1995) # Pixar logo # Start of Film Closing # End of movie # End Credits (with outtakes) # Walt Disney Pictures logo (1995, silent) # Pixar logo